Mickey's Christmas Carol-remake
This here's a quick look at Mickey's Christmas Carol-remake, I hope you'll enjoy it. Plot On Christmas Eve in 19th-century London, Goofy and Max Goof tell the tale about Ebenezer Scrooge (played by Scrooge McDuck) is a surly money-lender who does not share the merriment of Christmas. He declines his nephew Fred (Donald Duck)'s about a big invitation to Christmas dinner, then brushes off two gentlemen (Rat and Mole) fundraising aid for the poor. His loyal employee Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse) requests to have half of Christmas Day off, to which Scrooge reluctantly accepts, but says Cratchit would be docked half a day's pay. Scrooge continues his business and goes home just before midnight. In his house, Scrooge encounters the ghost of his former business partner Jacob Marley (Glomgold), who warns him to repent his wicked ways or he will be condemned in the afterlife like he was, informing him that three spirits will visit him during the night. At one o'clock, Scrooge is visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past (Scuttle and Daisy Cricket), who takes him back in time to his early kid life and adult life. They visit his time as an employee under Fezziwig (Mr. Toad). Fezziwig says "yo-ho, my boys! no more work tonight!" as he throws a Christmas party where the young Scrooge meets a young woman named Isabelle (Goldie), whom he falls in love with. However, the Ghost shows Scrooge how Isabelle left him with a huff he chose money over her. A distraught Scrooge dismisses the Ghost as he returns to the present, lamenting his past actions. At two o'clock, Scrooge meets the gigantic, merry Ghosts of Christmas Present (Willie the Giant and The Genis). Scrooge and the Ghosts visit Bob's house, learning his family is surprisingly content with their small dinner. Scrooge takes pity on Bob's ill son Tiny Tim (played by Mortie Mouse). The Ghost comments that Tiny Tim will not survive until next Christmas and then disappears. After Scrooge is transported to a cemetery, he is approached by the Ghost of Christmas Future (later revealed to be Pete), who appears as a silent, cloaked, cigar-smoking figure. When Scrooge inquires about Tiny Tim, the Ghost reveals that Tim had died. As Scrooge asks if this event can be changed, he then overhears two weasel gravediggers who are amused that no one attended the funeral of the man whose grave they are digging. After the weasels leave, the ghost reveals Scrooge as the man who is condemned to die. Now terrified out of his wits, Scrooge decides to change his ways once and for all as the Ghost shoves him into his empty coffin which opens to reveal the fires of Hell. Awakening in his bedroom on Christmas Day, Scrooge decides to surprise Bob's family with a turkey dinner and ventures out to spread happiness and joy around London. He accepts Fred's invitation and then donates a sizable amount of money to the gentlemen he earlier spurned. Scrooge then goes to the Cratchit house. At first, putting on a stern demeanor, Scrooge reveals he brought foods and gifts for them and intends on raising Bob's salary and making him his partner in his counting-house. Scrooge and the Cratchits happily celebrate Christmas. Cast Main castedit Extras Opening the street scene * Glomgold, Marley's ghost * Max, the co-narrator * The Big Bad Wolf and Mr. Owl, collecting for charity * The Three Little Pigs and Jim Crow and his pals, caroling Party at Fezzywig's * Lady Kluck, dancing with Secretary Bird * Captain Crocodile, seen with Mushu and The Reluctant dragon * Rabbit children and King Richard, clapping * Uncle Waldo, Alan-a-dale; clapping, later dancing and laughing * Grandma Duck; clapping, later dancing * Horace Horsecollar, dancing with Clarabelle Cow * Gus Goose, dancing with Clara Cluck * Angus MacBadger, dancing * Chip and Dale, dancing * Huey, Dewey, and Louie with Webby, seen decorating Christmas tree Closing street scene * Skippy Bunny and Toby Turtle, playing in the street * Mother Rabbit and Grandma Owl, standing in the street * Practical Pig, chasing two of the Three Little Wolves * Cyril Proudbottom, pulling Donald's cart * Various characters characters from Histeria, Woody Woodpecker, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Ariel, Melody, Jabberjaw, Fred flintstone, Mr. Stork, Social Lion, Kaa, the vultures, Georgette, Oliver, PJ, Sir Hiss, Louis the alligator, Mr. Busy beaver, Chicken Little, Monty Pelican, Dino, Captain Colonel, Tick-tock croc, Skully parrot, Smee, Judge Owl, Frank lizard, Humphry the bear, Steggy, Harry wolf, Nemo whale, Willie whale, Stromboli, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Jake, and the pirates, Captain Hook, Orville albatross, Launchpad, Darkwing Duck, Professor Owl, Al the alligator, Zazu, Kion, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, King Louie, Shere Khan, Ranma-wolf, Panito, Joe Carioca, Titi-Tati, Vinnie the snipe, Jiminy Cricket, Flounder, Archimedes, Iago, Tip, Dash, Joe-Anna, Peg, Pete [return appearance, Pluto, Dodger, Murgatoid, Lampy, Robert, Mortimer Mouse, Hubie, Hunch, Rocko, Tiger the cat, Chomper, Littlefoot, Jeremy, Great Owl, Grand Duke, Taz, the Platypus bros, Tantar, Terk, Porky Pig, Budyy boat, Axel, Bull-Gator, etc], seen singing at the end of the film Category:YTV Category:A Christmas carol Category:Disney's house of mouse Category:Disney DVDs Category:Remake films Category:Disney animation